


My Beloved Goddess ♥

by capulette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Humor, Loud Sex, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, black-haired byleth, byleth is a goddess, dimitri really loves byleth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette
Summary: Dimitri can see the spirit of his beautiful blue-eyed, black-haired beloved, who was separated from her body during the escape from Zahras. Byleth hangs out with Sothis these days (who is also still alive), just doing goddess things. But she always comes back to visit Dimitri, who is still desperately in love with her. Dimitri has just decided to liberate his kingdom and Byleth is really proud of him!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 29





	My Beloved Goddess ♥

It was wonderful when Byleth was proud of him. Dimitri was reminded of Byleth and his younger self dashing to his room, him dragging her by the hand, both stifling laughter, on the nights that he was extra impatient to be alone with his professor. He was on his own this time, his strides as long and fast as possible. When he burst into his room and locked the door, she was already waiting for him.

She was lying stretched out on her front on the bed, facing the door. Her face was cupped adorably in her hands, elbows propped up on the mattress. Tresses of glossy black hair fell forward over her shoulders, pooling on the bed, while the rest cascaded down the dip of her bare back. She gave him a sultry smile that made his stomach drop from desire.

He knelt on the floor, at the edge of the bed, pushing aside the curtain of her hair to caress her neck, as he leaned in and gently kissed her smiling mouth. His hand followed her spine before his palm settled on the curve of her ass. ‘You are so beautiful,’ he whispered against her lips. ‘My goddess.’

That made Byleth laugh merrily. She rolled onto her back, revealing her exquisite nakedness, reaching her arms up to him. He could not undress quickly enough, before he followed her and she pulled him down on top of her. She praised him between kisses, her foot tracing up and down his left leg, her arms twined around his neck, her breasts pressed hard against his chest.

His left hand stroked her smooth, toned thigh. Raising himself slightly, he slipped his right hand between their bodies and his fingers found her pussy already wet for him. That always satisfied him so immensely. He kissed her hard as he rubbed along her slit, his strokes spreading her folds and brushing her clit tantalisingly. She moaned into his kisses.

‘Dimitri, you are driving me mad!’

‘It is only fair,’ he murmured, continuing to pleasure her with his fingers. ‘I have been burning for you for days.’

‘Mmm, you still say the sweetest things… That is why you were my favourite student,’ she teased, her tongue running along his lower lip.

‘I would have been jealous if I wasn’t your favourite student.’

‘I know… Lin was actually my favourite student…’

‘…Linhardt might be the only person I don’t mind losing to. He is rather brilliant.’

‘He really is! I am so proud of him.’

‘As long as you didn’t reward him… like this… when you were proud of him…’

‘Dima, Lin’s rewards were extended nap times. This sort of exertion might have killed him.’

They both started to laugh, then Dimitri inserted two fingers into her folds, making her body arch as she laughed and gasped. ‘I want you so much. Won’t you come inside me now?’ Byleth asked, biting her lower lip and squirming impatiently beneath him.

Seeing her bite her lip always drove him wild with lust, which she definitely knew. ‘You seductress,’ he groaned into her neck as he pushed his cock into her delectably wet pussy. ‘ _Goddess_ , you feel so heavenly.’

She gasped and moaned wantonly, tilting her hips to take him all the way in, and wrapped a leg around his waist to hold him to her as she started to move to match his thrusts. It felt so good, he was not expecting to be so overcome straight away, and he came in her immediately, biting her shoulder hard from the intense pleasure. She followed him immediately, crying out from her orgasm and from the pain of his bite.

‘I am so sorry, beloved…’

She stopped his apologies with a kiss, continuing her maddening movements along his still completely stiff length, and he enthusiastically joined her, not caring about the mess they were making. He made her climax three more times before he could hold on no longer, and spilled his seed inside her again. Byleth was a trembling mess, shuddering with pleasure beneath him.

He grinned wickedly at her and rolled her over, pulling her up onto her hands and knees, kissing her spine lovingly before he got to work.

Hilda was utterly embarrassing but extremely useful, having procured Dimitri some ‘exxxtra specialll magic oil’ for ‘spirit sex’. Byleth moaned when an oiled finger pushed into her ass, then a second. She collapsed forward onto her forearms when the oiled fingers of his other hand began to pleasure her clit, just as he inserted a third finger into her. She orgasmed with a scream, her fingers clawing into the mattress.

Giving her no reprieve, he aligned himself and pushed slowly into her ass. He thought he might lose his mind, she felt so divine. ‘Beloved, please tell Sothis how grateful I am to her… for blessing me with you… _Holy Goddess!_ ’ Byleth had started moving along his cock, laughing helplessly from her own pleasure and at Dimitri’s delirious exclamations. He growled and pulled her hair, but she just laughed all over again, ‘please please please forgive me, Your Highness, forgive me OH DIMITRI oh my gosh there please please please fuck me harder fuck meeeee!’

His love and desire for her was endless… ‘Oh, merciful Seiros…’ He came so hard inside her, he broke one of the legs on his bed. He groaned, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, continuing to thrust into her, until the vibrations of Byleth’s own orgasm on his cock accompanied her screams of his name… over and over and over. He was seeing stars. Dimitri was suddenly unsure whether he was living or dead. His ecstasy lasted for an eternity.


End file.
